


When You Create A World You Really Live In It- madison if you read this, no you didn't

by isabellamarybhamre



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this show, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), lukes a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellamarybhamre/pseuds/isabellamarybhamre
Summary: Julie and The Phantoms just performed at the orpheum and now they can touch each other?? This story is about Julie and Luke exploring their relationship, and about the friendship and previous relationships within the phantoms. How is Nick doing after being possessed? Where is Willie? I have so many questions, but we won't know until season two so go ahead and read this to tide you over:)
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 50





	1. A Surprise Visit

Ever since Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie performed at the orpheum, things have been great. They were finally able to touch each other and it was wonderful, especially for alex, who finally got his hugs for 25 years. But for Julie and Luke, this was a whole new territory in their little "relationship." It was new, unknown, and in some ways, very exciting. 

The morning after they played the orpheum was surprisingly normal for Julie and the guys. Julie got up and got ready for school. Flynn drove over to her house as usual, and drove her and Julie to school. 

"I don't think I can say this enough, you guys we AMAZING last night," said Flynn. "Although I'm pretty sure everyone in that crowd could see the little thing going on between you and Luke." 

"Oh come on Flynn, we've talked about this-" 

"I know, I know, but too bad he's a ghost because the way he looks at you..." Flynn was right, and Julie knew it. He is a ghost, Julie thought, but they could touch now; A fact she had failed to tell Flynn. Julie knew she would get mad for not telling her, but she was a little scared too. Things were pretty confusing, I mean did this mean they've crossed over? Is Caleb still out there? There were so many questions that Julie didn't know the answer to and until she did, she didn't really want to talk to Flynn about what happened last night. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Flynn said "We're here!" And they walked into the school, ready for the boring school day ahead of them. 

After second period she walked to her locker to get her stuff for third and fourth period, when Nick walked over to her locker. 

"Hi Nick! What's up?" Julie asked. She liked Nick. Not in the way she had a few weeks prior but he was a good friend. He was nice to talk to and Julie always enjoyed his company. He was becoming more like a brother than anything else. 

"Hi Julie." He said in an odd tone, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Julie, concerned. 

"Yeah." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Yeah I'm great!" He said in a cheerier voice. 

"Okay Nick," Julie said with a little concerned smile. "I've gotta go to class but I'll see you later?" She said before she started walking to her next class. Nick was acting weirder than usual, but Nick is a pretty unusual person so she decided not to worry about it. 

. . .

"Guys...I'm serious!!" said a very pouty Alex. "I'm worried about willie!"

"Dude, I'm sure everything is fine, have you heard from him today?" Luke said.

"Yea, Alex, I'm sure he's okay, why don't you go look for him?" said Reggie with a soft smile. They hadn't seen willie since the day before they performed at the orpheum but nothing had led them to believe that something bad happened. Alex has always been pretty anxious so not knowing where his ghost boyfriend was certainly didn't help. 

"Yeah Reggie, you're right, I'll be back you guys. I'm going to go to try and find him. See ya" he said before he poofed out. 

"I'm sure he's fine, right?" Reggie said uncertainly.

"Yeah, everything will be okay" Luke said reassuring a nervous Reggie. 

"Anyway, how are you and Julie now that you can, you know, touch each other?" Reggie said with a big smirk.

"Ummm honestly it's been a little weird, I mean she is so happy that I'm okay- that we're okay... but we've never done this. I mean this one time like a week ago she was pretty upset, and I tried to reach for her hand and..."

"It went right through it" Reggie asked knowingly.

"Yep. Not a good move on my part. I mean it was so hard, never being able to comfort her or anything but now I can and I kinda don't know what to do." Luke said, asking Reggie for some advice. Reggie thought for a moment then responded, "Okay look man, I think you need to just test the waters a little bit," 

"you mean like, hold her hand or something?" Luke asked. Luke sounded a little confused so Reggie decided to elaborate. This was rare because Reggie was usually the one who was confused. 

"yeah yeah, or just find a moment to kiss her or something, I mean it's not like it'd be crazy, if you guys could touch before no doubt you would've kissed her....am I right or am I right?"

Luke paused for a minute then smiled and said "yeah you're right." And with that Luke decided he would go visit her at school, a thing he had only done once before to talk to Julie about them performing Edge of Great. 

Within seconds he poofed into her hollywood performing arts school. He wasn't sure what class Julie was in but he figured if he waited by her locker, she'll come by sometime. After waiting for about 20 minutes he saw Julie walking out of a classroom down the hall. 

"Julie!" He yelled from down the hall. Julie immediately knew who' s voice it was and as soon as she heard it, her head shot up. As soon as she saw him, her eyes brightened and she started smiling. Last night, she though she would never see him again, and now not only is he here but she can touch him and feel him, It felt like everything was where it was supposed to be. She started walking towards him, but she obviously couldn't hug him in front of everyone so, since she had her off period, she whispered to Luke that they could go to the music room to hang out. Nobody was ever in the music room at this time, so they could stay in there. As soon as they got to the music room, Luke pulled Julie into another embrace. Now the second hug they had shared. When they pulled away it was silent for a few seconds, Julie was staring into his big brown eyes, and he was staring into hers. Completely lost in each other. Once they realized what was going on, Julie awkwardly stepped back and cleared her throat.

"uh, uhm, what are you doing here?" She said with a soft smile.

"Welllll, I figured, I have nothing to do, you know with being a ghost and all, so I decided I wanted to come and visit you." he said with a small smirk on his face. Something that made Julies heart melt every time. 

"Oh okay, well do you want to play some music?" She asked. 

Luke smiled and said, "Or we can do something else..." Julie's eyes widened. But before she could say anything, he said, "I'm kidding Jules, lets write some music." 

They sat down at the piano, and they were about to start playing when Luke said,

"remember when we first performed bright, and you took your spot back?" Luke said, reminiscing as if it were a long time ago. Although, with everything they had been through it felt like forever ago to both of them. "Yeah that was amazing. I mean I couldn't have done it without you, you were the one who gave me the song." Luke just smiled at her, admiring every one of her features. To him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with the voice of an angel. They were both caught up in the moment, and Luke decided to go for it. He glanced down at her lips and back up to her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and could hear Julie breathing heavier than usual. Julie started to realize what was going on, but instead of pulling away, she just stared back at his lips. They were both leaning in into each other when all of the sudden Carrie walked into the music room. Julie pulled away immediately and looked at Carrie. 

"Uhm Molina what are you doing in here? I though I heard you talking to someone. Or were you just talking to yourself?" Carrie said in a passive aggressive tone. 

"What? No no, it must've been my phone or something." She turned around to see that Luke was gone. 

"Okay whatever Julie. See you around." She said, before she flipped her hair and strutted out of the room as she usually does. 

After she left, Julie sighed in frustration and put her head in her hands. So many thing had just happened in the span of 10 minutes, she didn't even know what to do with herself. All she knew was that she liked Luke and he liked her, and if it weren't for stupid Carrie, they would've kissed just then. She would see him later, but she was sure she wouldn't get a second chance. But Luke on the other hand had different plans.


	2. Our Moment Isn't Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie might think that the moment that they shared last chapter is gone, but Luke has other plans. This chapter is about Juke again, are we surprised? no. But lets dive in; also nothing too "mature" in this chapter but i would say 12 and younger don't read it unless u want to:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment tell me what you think of the story so far, and what else do you want to see in chapters going forward?? Also sorry for the short chapter today.

The moment Luke had just shared with Julie was unlike any other he's had with her. Their moments have always been intimate, of course but, either while they were singing, or just playful flirting in front of the boys. But this, this was very obviously leading somewhere, and both him and Julie knew it. He thought that when he leaned in that Julie would pull away and get awkward like she usually does. It's not that Julie doesn't like Luke...She does. A lot. But she has never been good at confronting her feelings nor doing anything about them. But when she didn't pull away it made Luke exceptionally happy. But of course, Carrie walked in. And as soon as she did, he was outta there. 

As when he poofed out of the music room, he ended up back in Julie's garage where they usually practice. Alex and Reggie were in there, about to get ready to practice when Luke poofed in. 

"Hey Luke how'd it go with Julie...." asked Reggie raising his eyebrows with a big smirk. 

"Oh uh, it went pretty well, except for right before I left. " He said.

"Wait what? Luke did you go visit Julie at school??" Alex asked with a shocked look on his face. He was pretty confused since he was out looking for Willie while this conversation was happening.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Hey did you ever find Willie, or at least get in contact with him?" Asked Luke, trying to change the subject. 

"Yes I did!" said Alex excitedly. "He was where he usually is, you know the skate park by the beach? Yea he was there, and he was so glad to see me! I mean he though he would never see me again you know? And I though i'd never see him," He said sadly, "Actually....we kissed!" He said in a cheerier manor. 

"You kissed?!" Asked Reggie, full of happiness for his best friend.

"Wow Alexxx thats amazing!! Well actually speaking of kissing..." said Luke.

"Finally!" "Wait what?!" asked Reggie and Alex in unison. 

"Okay boys lemme tell you what happened. So I go to Julie's school and she is so happy to see me and we go into this little music room, her school has. Then we are about to start playing, and I bring up Bright, because I love that song so much and Julie does too, so I though it'd be nice to reminisce. So we start talking and before I knew it, we started leaning in, and then-" 

"You kissed her?" Reggie asked in anticipation.

"No. Carrie walked in and quite rudely interrupted us." said Luke, clearly very annoyed that his alone time with Julie was cut short.

"Dude that SUCKS... maybe try and recreate the moment later?" Reggie said.

"Oh I will for sure try and kiss her at some point. We like each other so much and ugh, I just want to be with her without being interrupted every two seconds. Okay look, when Julie gets home from school, I'm gonna hang out with her. So you guys please don't interrupt okay?" pleaded Luke.

"Okay," "Okay, we promise" said Alex and Reggie. 

"Okay Julie should be home in about an hour so I'll see you boys later alright? Bye guys." Luke said, before poofing out. Luke was determined to make up the moment that was completely ruined earlier today, but now he had a second chance to redo it. Make it better. He could tell Julie wanted to kiss him too, he just had to find the right moment. 

. . .

All day Julie had been thinking about Luke, and hers almost kiss. God, Julie wanted to kiss him so bad, but of course Carrie had to ruin the moment. She was kind sad that the moment had passed, that he was gone. But she tried to focus for the rest of the day, as best she could. It was hard, I mean she was thinking of him all day long. Something new, and crazy had just happened and he just poofed out? Anyway, it was finally 3:15, a time that she never though would come, and Julie could finally go home after this crazy day she had just had. Once she got home she got a snack, banana and peanut butter toast, her favorite. And then went upstairs to her room to do her homework. After about 15 minutes of getting absolutely nothing done, she jumped at the sight of one of the boys reaching their hand through the door and knocked. It was Luke. 

"Come in?" Julie said. Luke walked through the door, and said, 

"Hey Julie" 

"Hi Luke" She paused for a moment before saying, "uhm what are you doing in my room?" 

"Oh uh I, I wanted to uhm say that um," He stuttered over his words, something he only did when he was nervous talking to Julie. "I just wanted to come in here and talk to you for a second." 

"Oh okay," Julie said before getting out of her desk chair and walking over to her bed inviting Luke to sit next to her, "What'd you want to talk to me about?" Luke grabbed her hands asking her to stand up with him. He wasn't really sure where he was going with this. He looked straight down at her lips "Luke?" and before she could say anything else, he smashed his lips into hers. But she didn't pull away, in fact she leaned into it forcefully, knocking Luke a little off balance. Luke fought back with the same amount of passion with one of his hands on her waist and the other on her cheek. Julie had both of her hands on his cheeks, and pulled on the back of his hair which made Luke smile into her lips. After a few seconds Luke pulled back for breathing purposes. 

"woah okay..." Luke said out of breath.

"yeah uhm, you wanna do it again sometime?" They both laughed. Yes they both definitely wanted to do it again sometime. They weren't sure what kind of relationship this was yet but it was something they would have to figure out together. But whatever it was, made Luke and Julie extremely happy.


End file.
